


Changes

by orphan_account



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Panda is home alone and Charlie asks him to see the new stuff he got for his place.





	Changes

It was was the first week of winter and the snow covered the ground outside the cave. The sunlight barely leaked through the blinds in Panda's room keeping him in a deep sleep wrapped in his sheets even though it was almost 2pm. In his mind, he was walking around a school in Japan with his senpai, talking about how much he had helped with the school's Summer Fest and how adorable he was.

Blushed and shaking, he got to whimper "Senpai... daisuki da yo". A surprised yet serene expression formed in his partner's face, silence invaded them for a moment and, with a slight smile, they got closer "Panda, I... Wake up, Pan Pan!".

"What?"

Senpai vanished and was replaced by the blurry image of his brother poking his arm to wake him up. "Hey bro! The _Chile's_ All-you-can-eat starts in like an hour. Did you forget?"

He had, indeed, totally forgotten, mostly because he wasn't paying attention when Grizz had talked about it during dinner, he wasn't very excited and almost everything served there contained meat. Half asleep, he got to mumble "I think I'll pass".

Grizz looked disappointed, although they knew that wasn't the kind of things he loved and it wasn't weird that he didn't want to go. "Oh, okay. Want something?" His big brother asked walking out the door. "Naw, I'm okay". His room was now empty and he could just hear his brothers checking if they were ready to go.

Finally, he got up, blindly heading the bathroom to get his contacts. "Ice Bear didn't cook. Ice Bear thought you would come" he heard, turning around to see a white silhouette standing in the middle of the living room probably looking at him.

"It's ok, bro. I think I've got snacks somewhere. I've got this".

"We'll be back asap, I promise. Bye, lil' bro!" Grizz shouted, closing the door behind them, leaving Panda alone at the cave. "Oh well" he thought, it wasn't the first time he was home alone and it didn't bother him, he could watch a kdrama on the TV instead of his small phone screen, he could dance around and do whatever he wanted.

* * *

So there he was. Tears streaming down his chubby cheeks and a bowl of ice cream in his hands. "Oh my god, Joonhee" he whined with his dimmed eyes on the TV, watching the boys talk about their feelings. It certainly was a bad moment for his brothers to come back, even when they knew how sensitive he was, he would rather not to feel that exposed. Suddenly, a noise coming from the kitchen made him startle. He knew it would most likely be a racoon or something but he couldn't help being a little worried about it being a ghost, so he grabbed his phone and curled up under his snuggie, waiting for the paranormal entity to come out. And so it did.

"Bears?" A tall slendy creature showed from the kitchen. Panda stared confused for a moment but that voice was totally recognizable for him.

"What the heck, Charlie?!" he yelled in response, trying to dry his tears as fast as he could.

"Oh! Hello, pumpkin! What are you... Wait, are you crying?" Bigfoot asked as he sat on the couch next to him, getting his hands close to the bear's face just for them to be pushed back rudely.

"What? No! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to show you something!" Charlie said holding Panda's paw. His friend looked at him with a confused expression.

"What is it? Why now?".

"Well, it's winter now and my place needed some new stuff, y'know" he gave Panda a nudge and stood up, ready to go show Stripes his home. This one sighed and gave him a tired look.

"Charlie, I was kind of in the middle of something". The smile on his friend's face faded away.

"Oh. I-It's okay, buddy. I'm sorry, I thought... You're always welcome there, anyway" he apologized faking a smile and walked back to the window. A disgusting familiar feeling formed in Panda's stomach: guilt.

"Charlie, wait. I... I guess I can go for a while"

* * *

 

Almost half an hour later, they were still walking. Panda knew the way, even though it was a little different with the snow laying everywhere and the strange, yet pleasent, lack of insects. Either way, Charlie wanted to guide him by holding hands, and it was okay for him, it somehow made him feel safe. It was hard for Panda to admit, but walking with him had made him feel warm inside. No stress, no people, just them and the sounds of the forest.

"Here we are!" Charlie shouted excitedly, walking faster to reach the _keep out_ signs that anticipated his home. Trying to run, he made Panda trip and fall, so he ended up picking him up. Laying in Charlie's arm, he could see the clear sky, sorrounded by trees with Christmas ornaments around their branches.

"Here it is!" Charlie dropped him in front of the car he slept in. The place that once looked gross now looked welcoming. The new furniture had now created a cozy atmosphere. There were blankets hanging from the trees forming a tent, oil lamps and an old carpet.

"Wow. Did you get it all from the trash?"

"Trash? Oh, most of these things are left by the campfires" Charlie said proudly pointing at the new stuff. "Do you like it?"

"Uh, yes! Looks amazing, Charlie" Panda exclaimed walking around examining everything. The tent had gotten his attention from the beginning and he was going there, then he stopped scared. "Wait. Where are the snakes?"

"Apparently they need sunlight during winter so they're not coming here so often". That sounded lonely.

Panda got in the tent. It was softly iluminated by the oil lamp and some bedsheets covered the ground. "Wow. This is like the pics in my aesthetic blog".

"Oh my god! I'm glad you like it. You can come here whenever you want to. I... I actually made this for you" Charlie confessed.

"What? Me?".

"Yeah, I know you don't like sharing rooms and I thought that if you ever want to come to a sleepover, you could sleep here".

Panda smiled. He got mixed emotions, even though he was a little bit obsessive when it comes to personal space, he couldn't help feeling glad about having a friend like him: someone besides his brothers that cared about him so much. Sometimes, he would feel guilty, he was aware of the mean things he did sometimes and wasn't proud of them. He knew something had changed inside him and who he used to hate was now one of the most important people in his life.

Suddenly, he hugged his friend tightly. "Charlie... Thanks for being there for me". The cryptid's heart melted as he hugged him back, strangely out of words. Charlie remembered the last time he hugged him that way... He was doped. Deep inside, he knew Panda liked him, even when he didn't show it often, most probably because he was scared of people judging him.

"I will always be there for you, Pan-pan"

Panda let go and checked his phone. "The guys will probably be at the cave in like 2 hours. I guess I can stay here for a while".

He lay on the sheets that covered the ground and told Charlie to join him and cuddle. And there it was again, the peace and warmth in his heart, he felt safe and loved and he wanted to keep that forever. Time flew and he had to head back home. Bigfoot would go with him, holding his hands as always, like an habit of theirs.

Before leaving Stripes at the door, Charlie kissed his forehead and said goodbye. Unfortunately, his brothers had arrived first and he knew they were going to ask him what was he doing. As he stepped inside, Grizz came out of the kitchen.

"Hello, bro!" Grizz shouted cheerfully as he hugged his brother. "What were you doing? We were a little worried here".

"Ice Bear thought of calling the po-po".

"Um... I was..." His brothers weren't dumb, he had been asked what was going on between Charlie and him before. "I was at the library. Anyway, I'm a little tired, I'm going to my room, okay?" Panda escaped from the conversation and Grizz and Ice shared a suspicious gaze. They all knew, no one said a word.

He lay in bed and checked his phone. When he unlocked it, a watercolour of certain hairy tall smiling cryptid appeared. He stared at it smiling for a while, then tapped something on the screen. A message appeared.

"Are you sure you want to delete BDate?"

He tapped the screen again and sighed. He knew something had changed inside him.


End file.
